Princess Sakura Durnmal Draconis
Sakura was born in 3755 B.C. to the Priestess Ulladam’e and the great Shi'ado Lord and Emperor of Aldea, Draconis. After her birth, her father didn't want anything to do with her. She was raised by her mother in the Village of Shidow on the base of the Bekra Mountain Range. As a small child she was scorned and beat upon by the villagers because of her half-breed lineage. One day when she was six years old, a Shi'ado Lord (Vahloren) came to her village. He rescued her from the lynching of the village children. Vahloren was sent by her father to take her to him. She traveled with Vahloren, through the Kingdoms of Merdia and Laudei. Assassins, Shadow Wraith, Sorcerers and even a Shi’ado Lady attacked them. Vahloren left Sakura in the care take of Lady Arien, to search for the Ancient Guardian Jewel of Shadows. Lady Arien took Sakura the rest of the way to the Empire of Draconia. While at Draconia, Sakura spent time with her father, had a birthday, and teamed up with an Angel to stop Lady Ketral from stealing one of her Family Heirlooms. Sakura learned not to be so naive, and even learned the secret of Lady Arien. She and Arien become close, and Arien became Sakura's Handmaiden. Sakura stayed in Draconia for a month, and then traveled with Lady Arien back to her home. While traveling with Arien, she was attacked by Aldean Warriors, and even a Warrior of Darkness. She met with the counterpart of Gabriel Argadon, and Argadon asked if he could escort her the rest of the way home, after he saved her. Sakura allowed him to travel with them, and they traveled into the darkness that was the Kingdom of Merdia, and defeated Ketral's hold there. A few years after she returned home, she witnessed Lady Ketral kill her mother, and watched as the possessed Lord Vahloren killed Lady Arien. After those events, Sakura halfway gave into her Shi’ado side and ruled the Village of Shidow with an iron fist. At the age of sixteen, she encountered Ayden Argadon, whom requested her help in destroying Lady Ketral. Sakura decided to help him and traveled with him in search of her Mother’s killer. As she traveled with Ayden, she encountered the Fiery Twins; who were bent on destroying her for the sake of getting their revenge on Lord Vahloren. Sakura confronted them and showed them the truth and whom to get their revenge on, Lady Ketral. On her travels with Ayden and the twins, Sakura discovered what Vahloren had tried to protect her from, all those years ago. Seth of Adorous and many of Ketral’s henchmen came after Sakura. On the Mystical Island of Ryuune, she encountered an Shi’ado Lord, Wrath; who proclaimed to her that he is her grandson, the son of Lord Vahloren and Lady Ketral. Sakura, at last, found out that Vahloren is her child, not her older brother; with that realization, something inside her turns and she battles her own child, sealing him (his mind, body and soul) onto the ground, with the last of her strength. As the Island began to sink due to Wrath’s curse, she, Ayden and the twins escape into a different dimension. They returned to the physical realm and entered the Carlkaveria Continent; Ayden’s home. Ayden then took Sakura and the twins to the World of Eiradeyn, where they were met by Guardian Apprentice Kal Ayersoth`e; who took them to the under water Kingdom of Corinthia to seal Sakura of her emerging Shi’ado side. While in Corinthia, Sakura met her older sister, Princess Benar, was attacked by Demon Eater and encountered her revived Father; Emperor Draconis. Ayden took Sakura and the twins back to the Anaeroth Universe. On the Carlkaveria Continent, they battled their way to Ketral’s Castle and fought her; heavily injuring her. Ketral retreated to one of the moons of Aldea. There, she was slain by Lord Vahloren. Sakura’s Shi’ado side then fully emerged due to Sakura not getting her revenge on Ketral. Thousands of years later, she broke free of her dominant soul and fell in love with Jace Pole. They later married during the last year of the Reunification Wars and had a son; Eric Pole. A couple years after the Vorticon War, Sakura bore a daughter and named her Morgana. A couple years after the birth of her Daughter, Vahloren showed up. Sakura talked to her Son and learned the reasons behind his lies to her when she was a child. A few years later, Sakura watched helplessly as her child was kidnapped by the Dark Army. Series Appearances: Princess Sakura Durnman Draconis first appears in Aldean Chronicles as the protagonist. She later appears in a crossover episode of Guardian Apprentice and in Far Star Chronicles: RE-Fallen Angel and Far Star Chronicles: Nature, and Far Star Chronicles: Reunification Wars. It is unknown if she makes any other cameo appearances. Category:Characters